


His Master's Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt in the kink meme: Jeff spanks the living daylights out of Jensen, all the while saying very, very dirty things in that gorgeous rumbling voice of his until Jensen is absolutely desperate.  Would love Jeff to rim Jensen once his ass is good and warmed, but not letting him come until Jensen breaks and begs for it from his 'daddy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ancient fill I wrote for a 2010 round of the SPN kink meme. Please be gentle. If there are any warnings or tags I forgot, please let me know. (I managed to cover everything in the prompt but the actual coming.)

Jensen doesn't know what it is about Jeff, he can't put his finger on it, and it makes him uncomfortable. Jeff's a tall guy, warm, charismatic, generous, handsome, incredibly talented. And he's older than Jensen, more worldly, more experienced. Jeff's got a million stories, and the way he tells them, wild and rife with innuendo, makes Jensen feel like a homebody, a rube. Like a little kid. But apart from the obvious--their relationship onscreen--there's nothing particularly fatherly about Jeff. Still, Jensen want to curl up on his lap, tuck his head under Jeff's chin, feel Jeff's strong arms around him. When they have a scene together, Jensen makes sure to infuse the word _Dad_ with as much meaning as possible. He loves stealing glances at Jeff's hands, thinking about how they'd feel all rough and warm on his body, those callused fingers toying with his nipples or sliding possessively around his throat. Within days of meeting the man, Jensen turns Jeff into the star of every jerkoff session, every bored-midday fantasy, every wet dream. He can hear Jeff's voice in his head, gruff, world-worn, deep as a cave, calling him "sweetheart", his "pretty boy", his "good little _slut_ ".

So he slowly starts ingratiating himself to the older man, going out for beers after wrap, inviting him over to watch the game at the house he and Jared share, engaging him between takes, trading quips and sparring on set. As they grow closer, Jensen can see that familiar dark heat unfurl in Jeff's eyes, and he shivers at the sight. He starts choosing his clothes more carefully in the morning, picking out shirts that are just this side of too tight, jeans that settle a little lower than usual. He makes sure to casually stretch his arms over his head and let his shirt ride up when he knows Jeff is looking, he licks his lips constantly, and when the two of them are working together on a scene, he tries to make as much contact as possible. He can see the look in Jeff's eyes, knows the man is just eating all of this up, waiting for just the right moment to sink his hook. Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking when they're around each other -- and he has to clench his fists to keep from getting hard.

And then? After nearly two weeks of teasing, coaxing, beckoning, and circling each other, they finally find their opportunity. Jared's out of town for the weekend, off on some kind of soul-searching, _Travels With Charley_ road trip with the dogs, and when Jensen dials Jeff's number, his fingers are shaking. Jeff picks up on the third ring, and Jensen can hear him clear his throat before answering, low and dark, like he already knows. "Jensen."

The conversation is quick, almost rushed. Jensen's eager to get him here, feels like he's in high school again and his parents are out of town. He feels his face flush as he tries to keep the stammer out of his voice. He invites Jeff over to watch a movie. He doesn't even have any particular movie in mind. "I'll be there in a bit, kiddo" Jeff replies to the eager invitation with an audible lick of his lips and a smirk. "Keep your pants on." Jensen almost wants to disobey.

\--

Jeff wasn't kidding about "a bit". Nearly an hour's passed since Jensen called him, and he's starting to fidget on the couch, distractedly adjusting his semi-hard dick through his jeans as he watches some mindless cooking show, anything to keep his mind off Jeff's absence, all the things they could be doing on this very couch _right now_ if he would just show the fuck up. He's been planning a whole little scenario to make this encounter seem legitimate, thinking of excuses for not being able to find a good movie to watch, telling Jeff no, the TV's broken, there's nothing for it, oh no, they're just going to have to find some other way to spend the evening.

He's tossing his phone anxiously back and forth between his hands, on the verge of sending Jeff an indignant text requesting a status update, when there's a knock on his door, just twice, hard and solid. He jumps a little at the sound and turns off the TV -- he hides the remote, just in case he needs to use that as an excuse, too. He feels his face flush, and he closes his eyes, trying to will his hardon to ease up just a little. He's suddenly achingly stiff in his jeans, like a teenager, like he's going to come in his pants before he even opens the door. He digs the heel of his hand against his inner thigh and hisses, trying to get his focus back. _Jeff's at the door._

He opens the door to find Jeff leaning casually against the doorframe. "Evening, boy," Jeff murmurs with a slow grin that makes it perfectly clear that all of Jensen's excuses are worthless -- the man knows why he's here. Jensen steps aside and Jeff enters, all confidence and swagger, smelling clean and dirty all at once. He looks around, taking in the house like he's never been in it before. Jensen locks all three deadbolts with trembling fingers and then leans back against the door, trying to keep his breath under control as Jeff advances and crowds him up until Jensen's practically on his toes to try to keep even an inch of space between them. Jeff fondles the middle deadbolt, the heavy one, and laughs quietly, a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest. "Good," he mutters, his lips already dragging up the side of Jensen's neck. "Wouldn't want anyone getting in and seeing you like this, huh? Not in the state you're gonna be in here'n about ten minutes." Jensen's whole body shudders deep as Jeff's warm, dry fingers curl around the back of his neck. He instinctively pivots his head back and groans as Jeff chuckles darkly and licks a slow stripe up the front of his throat. 

Feeling a little bold, Jensen hitches his hips, dragging his covered erection against the growing bulge in the man's jeans, and he tips his head back up to catch Jeff's mouth in a rough, needy kiss. "Yeah?" he breathes. "You think it's gonna be that easy, old man?" A low grunt from Jeff and then his hands are on Jensen's wrists, pinning him to the door, his knee sliding between Jensen's bowed legs, forcing Jensen a little higher until his toes are just barely touching the floor. Jensen whines high in his throat and writhes down against Jeff's thigh as the man drags his wrists against the solid wood of the door, rendering Jensen completely helpless. "Easy," Jeff purrs hotly as he lays a bite to the soft, exposed flesh on the inside of Jensen's raised arm. Jensen jolts against him and tries to tug his arms free, but the man simply tightens his grip and grinds his thigh hard against Jensen's balls, forcing an embarrassing keen from the younger man. "Go on," Jeff jostles his captive against the door, his voice still dangerously quiet, lips still achingly close to Jensen's. "Try to get out, struggle, act like you don't want this, like you haven't been jerkin' off thinking about this for _weeks_ , teasin' me like a trashy little two-dollar whore, shovin' that tight little ass in my face." He kisses Jensen roughly, chasing his tongue over the plump swell of the younger man's lower lip, and he hitches his knee a little higher, effectively lifting Jensen off the ground. He leans in close, and Jensen can smell the faintest musk of aftershave -- the same, he realizes with a swoop of his stomach, that his own dad's always used. "But you can't lie to me, can you, boy," Jeff continues, his voice a hot, slow growl threading its way through Jensen's brain. "Fess up, Jensen." A smirk as Jeff presses his lips against Jensen's ear and snarls, "Tell daddy the truth."

And Jensen just _dies_. He blushes deeply when he hears the weak, mewling whimper that escapes his own throat, and his head falls back against the door with a thump as he melts against Jeff's thigh, all traces of dignity disappearing so fucking fast. His dick is so hard it's almost numb, every twitch shooting through him like an electrical shock. He hears himself whisper, "Daddy?" His throat is dry. His tongue darts out and he rolls his hips down, crying out as he struggles against Jeff's bruising grip. "Yeah," Jeff mouths against Jensen's vulnerable throat, his voice slowly growing infused with John Winchester's dirty drawl. "Good boy, fuck yourself on daddy's leg. Tell me what you want, baby, you've gotta tell me or I won't know. I know you're not as innocent as your cockteasing ass wants everyone to believe. So tell me, Jensen. Tell daddy what you're whining after."

"Fuck, daddy." Jensen's eyes blink open as his jaw works uselessly. He moans in short, breathy huffs, trying so fucking hard to make words. Jeff's doing a number on his concentration, dragging his lips, tongue, and teeth over every bit of exposed skin he can reach. "Daddy, I need -"

"Tell me, baby boy. Tell me, sweetheart."

"I can't." Jensen's whole body trembles as he stutters out his non-answer. "I can't say it. I don't - I can't -"

"Yeah?" Jeff nudges his leg sharply and growls. "You can't say it?" He releases one of Jensen's wrists and unbuckles the younger man's belt, unbuttons the fly of Jensen's jeans and tugs it open to reveal his cock, trapped in innocent, white briefs. "Very nice," he hisses as he drags the back of his knuckles over the thin material covering Jensen's erection, up the steel-hard shaft to the damp patch at the tip, making Jensen tremble and groan. "You can't tell me what you're fuckin' _choking_ for?" When Jensen shakes his head weakly, Jeff just laughs again -- a few short, almost cruel exhales -- and steps away, releasing him. Like a ragdoll, Jensen collapses to the floor. 

Jensen looks up, stunned, confused, watches as Jeff simply resituates his cock with a pass of his hand over his jeans and meanders over to the couch. He sits down, legs slightly spread, and Jensen knows what he needs to do. Slowly, limbs loose and woozy, he steadies himself on his hands and knees and crawls over to settle at Jeff's feet -- his belt buckle clinks against itself as it hangs from his open jeans. Jeff smiles lazily, showing teeth, and pats his knee. "Get up here, sweetheart. Let daddy take care of you, give you what you need." With a soft, open-mouthed moan, Jensen obeys. 

He crawls up onto Jeff's lap and curls up, leaning against him, his cock aching dully. Jeff cards his fingers through Jensen's short hair, and Jensen's breath hitches in a clipped, desperate mewl. "Shh, baby, I know," Jeff rumbles quietly as he tips the boy's head back. "I know, sweetheart, but you've gotta tell me what you want. I know what I want, but I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

"Daddy." Jensen snuggles -- actually snuggles -- closer, his fingers clasping at Jeff's button-down. "I need you to -" Jeff kisses his temple and strokes a hand down his back. Jensen feels like he's about to hyperventilate, his need deep and aching, radiating through his whole body. "I can't - I can't say it." He looks up, wild-eyed and beyond desperate, feeling even more wrecked when he sees how calm Jeff is, how indulgent his gaze is, as if to say, Just let the boy get his little tantrum out.

Jeff sighs, passes a hand over his beard, and then shakes his head a little. "You know I've got to get it outta you some way, don't you, boy? We've gotta do something to get you talking, hm?" He laughs softly, his wicked smirk returning, and Jensen feels his body being manipulated before he has a chance to stop it. Jeff presses him down, tugs Jensen's wrists up, topples him forward, forcing him over Jeff's lap. He squirms and whines hungrily as Jeff yanks his undone jeans down, exposing his ass. Jeff whistles lowly and groans as he runs his hand over Jensen's bare ass. "Just as pretty as I thought it'd be." He palms it roughly with an approving grunt. "Such a sweet ass, baby boy. And it's all mine, right? Hm?" The stinging smack falls before Jensen's expecting it, and he cries out, _Yes!_ , the sound embarrassingly high and cracking. "Yeah," Jeff continues, rubbing his hand over the reddening skin, "that's daddy's good boy. Why don't we make a compromise, sweetheart, since you don't seem to want to cooperate." He trails one finger down the crease of Jensen's ass, and the younger man flinches even as he licks his lips. Jeff's voice is low and soothing, completely at odds with the stiff erection Jensen can feel against his side. "Why don't we play a little game, okay? Just you and me, baby. Why don't I tell you what I want to do to this perfect little ass," Jensen can hear him smirking, can hear Jeff's tongue slick over his teeth, "and you just say yes to everything I want."

"God, fuck." Jensen squirms uncontrollably as Jeff's words go straight to his cock. Jeff lands another rough, unexpected spank and growls, "Language, little boy. You don't get to say that word in this house." He rubs again at Jensen's ass, stroking away the smarting sensation, before smacking him again, and then again, laying down another six hard blows before he speaks again, raising his voice a little to be heard over Jensen's keening, breathy moans. "But I _can_ say that word, sweetheart, so I'd like to start by saying that I've been dying to _fuck_ this _fucking_ gorgeous ass ever since I laid eyes on you. That something you want? You've gotta answer me, baby, or I'm just gonna go harder." Jensen wants to answer -- really tries -- but he can't catch his breath long enough between sobbing groans to produce even the simplest "yes". True to his word, Jeff lays more force behind the blows, keeping the same even pace that's driving Jensen insane. He wants to make demands -- _Faster_ and _Harder_ and _More, god fucking dammit_ \-- but Jeff's voice tears him back to reality, where he's helpless and squirming. "Gonna warm this ass right up," Jeff grunts, alternating sharp strokes up from Jensen's thighs and downstrokes just under the small of his back, both of them groaning as Jensen's skin begins to darken. "Gonna get you nice and hot, baby, nice and warmed up for me, show you what happens to filthy fucking cockteases. You know what I'm gonna do then, Jensen? Hm? Baby boy?"

Jensen's practically breathless, panting and sobbing between sounds that could barely qualify as words. His skin is on fire, his cock is leaking, chafing against Jeff's jeans as he's jostled with the blows. He bites the back of his own hand to try to focus, just to try to get a single proper word out. When it finally comes, it's an embarrassing slurred squeak: "F-fuckmedaddy?"

Jeff laughs and pauses his brutal spanking to palm Jensen's ass roughly. He licks his thumb and parts Jensen's cheeks, pressing his thumb against Jensen's hole. "Not yet, sweetheart, not yet. Gotta get you ready if you're gonna take daddy's cock. You're too tight, baby, I'd rip you apart." He rubs the pad of his thumb over Jensen's twitching hole, groaning as Jensen writhes, inadvertently grinding his hip against Jeff's trapped cock. "Fucking christ. My good little boy. No, what I wanna do is suck that pretty pink hole, tongue it out 'til you're dripping and open for me." He thumps Jensen's hole with his thumb and middle finger, drawing a rough, desperate cry, and then he lays another round of bruising, open-palmed smacks to Jensen's ass. The pace is faster now, and Jensen's ass has cooled off just enough that the blows sting harder than ever. Jensen feels tears pricking at his eyes as his voice edges up into a scream as Jeff's unforgiving hand falls heavily again and again. "Gonna eat this sweet little ass, darlin'," Jeff pants, finally showing signs that the sight of Jensen's pink, slapped-out ass is finally getting to him. "Gonna get you nice and spit-slick, little slut, get you good and ready for my cock. You want that, boy? _Say it._ "

And then the dam breaks. Jensen's cock gives a hot twitch, and he hitches his ass back pleadingly as words begin spilling out of his mouth. "Please, daddy, _yes_ , please, I want it. I want it."

"I know, baby," Jeff's voice is raw gravel, deep and greedy, as his hand tans Jensen's ass faster and faster. He's panting slightly with exertion and arousal as he groans low in his throat. "Fuck, I know. I know what you want, sweet boy, my good baby boy, I know what you need. Know what this little ass needs." With one last particularly brutal slap, Jeff finally relents. "Hands and knees, sweetheart. Hold yourself open, let daddy get a good look at that hole."

Jensen obeys quickly, scrabbles off Jeff's lap and hikes his ass up in the air. Dignity in shreds, replaced by intense _need_ , he doesn't even hesitate to slide his hands down his sides and spreads his red, warm ass wide, exposing himself. He hears Jeff groan, low and dirty, and then feels a hot breath that makes his hole clench eagerly. Jeff brushes his thumb over the rim and makes a low, hungry sound in his throat. "Anyone ever do this to you, Jensen? Anyone ever eat this pretty ass?"

"Yeah," Jensen hitches back, biting his wrist to keep from coming on the spot. "Yeah, a few guys."

Jeff growls and sinks his teeth into the firm underswell of Jensen's left cheek, and Jensen cries out in pain. "Guess it was too much to ask for you to save yourself for your daddy, huh? You spread it for every sonofabitch who buys you a drink, baby?" He spits on Jensen's hole and rubs it in with his thumb, his voice still a low, possessive snarl. "Or just the ones with dicks big enough to wear out this tight little fuckhole?" Jeff spits again, and Jensen flinches as it hits him, but groans when he feels the warm, slick swipe of Jeff's tongue right over the bud of his hole. "Mmmh," Jeff breathes out and noisily licks his lips. "Fuck, but that's sweet, baby boy. Feel good? Want some more?" Jensen nods and yelps out a frantic _Yes_ , but Jeff only laughs and taps the pad of his index finger teasingly against Jensen's rim. "You want daddy to get you nice and loosened up?" He leans in to worry the tip of his tongue at the soft spot behind Jensen's balls just long enough to get Jensen breathless and whimpering, then sits back. "Gotta earn it, sweetheart. You've been a busy boy, huh? Sluttin' yourself around, gettin' all kinds of dick, lettin' everyone get a taste? I think you owe me a little more, Jensen. I think your daddy deserves some special treatment." He snatches both of Jensen's wrists roughly in one hand and tugs them up so he can lay down a rough backhand, making Jensen sob and jerk back. "So you don't get anything other than this," he delivers another three sharp spanks, "until I hear some begging that tells me this is what you really need."

Jensen groans, his brain completely overloaded as he squirms back helplessly into Jeff's stinging blows. His own voice is rough, rasping and cracking, his lips chapped and swollen from his constant licking and biting, but he licks them one more time before gathering his wits enough to stutter out, "Please, daddy, I need you -- ah, _fuck_ \-- I need you to eat me, daddy, eat my ass." He hisses and blushes deep as his voice begins to run hoarse. "Get me ready for your cock, daddy, get me ready so you can fuck me." His voice cracks when he starts to break down. "Fuck shit fucking Christ goddamn, Jeff, daddy, _please_ "

Jeff growls, a feral sound drawn from deep in his throat, and his hand stills on Jensen's ass for a split second before sliding down to cup his balls, rolling and palming them until Jensen's on the verge of weeping. He leans in and dips his head to run the flat of his tongue over the red, tender skin of Jensen's ass, while Jensen shifts anxiously. "That's my boy," Jeff mutters at last. "My perfect little angel. You beg like this for those other guys? Huh, Jensen? Baby? You spread this sweet ass and beg and plead like you're on death fucking row?" Jeff dips his head again, hand still teasing and tugging Jensen's balls, and he presses a rough, open-mouth kiss to Jensen's hole, slithering his tongue over Jensen's warm, loose entrance. He swirls his tongue and sucks, making Jensen's back arch desperately as he pushes his ass back. Jensen's mouth is working nonstop, babbling pleas and swears as Jeff slowly begins working the tip of his tongue inside him. Jeff manages to slip just inside the tight ring before sliding back out, groaning as Jensen's hole clenches around nothing. "Jesus, baby, you really need this, don't you? Fuckin' tight little thing." And then Jeff's back to mouthing at Jensen's hole, sucking and laving his tongue over it until it's puffy and aching. Jensen bites his lip and hisses as he feels Jeff's tongue sliding back in, deeper this time, and then back out and back in again, fucking him. Jeff's tongue is thick, and Jensen never wants to lose the warm, intimate feel of it stretching him, loosening him up. He relaxes a little with a whimper. "Daddy, please. Jesus. Please, I think I'm ready."

With one last sucking kiss to Jensen's hole, Jeff sits up and taps him lightly on the ass in admonishment. "Jensen, you're ready when I say you're ready." He slides his palm down the length of Jensen's back, right down the middle, like he's trying to gentle a horse. "And you, son? You're not even close." And with that, Jeff tangles his hand in Jensen's hair and _tugs_ , hauling him back until he's up on his knees. Together, they make quick work of Jensen's shirt, and then he's naked, completely vulnerable. Jensen leans until his hot, slick back is pressed against Jeff's chest, still covered by his damp button-down. Jeff gets a hand back in the younger man's hair and twists his head until they can share a kiss, Jeff's mouth rough and territorial against his. Jeff's fingers wrap tight and strong around Jensen's cock, drawing an almost animalistic cry -- " _Please, daddy._ " -- from his throat.

"We've got all weekend, baby boy." Jeff smirks before he tugs Jensen's swollen lower lip with his teeth. "I think you need a few good, hard lessons in patience."


End file.
